


Winter Wonderland

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Christmas Shopping, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Winter, traditional prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one where Draco and Harry go to a Christmas market.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Winter Wonderland

Walking through the Christmas market in the south end of Hyde Park was like being transported to a by-gone era. Draco and Harry wandered hand-in-hand past bright and loud fairground rides, delicate and glistening ice sculptures, and rows of enthusiastic market stall vendors peddling their wares. They had no destination or purpose in mind, only to soak up the joy and ambience of the festive season.

Draco pulled up short at a stand featuring freshly roasted chestnuts. A woman stood sweating over a fire, despite the winter chill. He bought a bag to share and they continued on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been to London at Christmas (I live in the US) and when I discovered the city's largest Christmas market was cancelled this year, I decided to un-cancel it in this drabble. Take THAT Covid!


End file.
